Kevin Yronwood
Kevin "Steel" Yronwood is the Lord of Yronwood and head of House Yronwood. He also holds the titles "Lord of Yronwood", "The Bloodroyal", and "Warden of the Stone Way". He is the son of Gyles Yronwood and Ynyn Yronwood. Appearance Like every Yronwood, they are usually recognized and known for there blonde hair and blue eyes. However, Kevin doesn't have blonde hair, instead an more of a brownish shade, just as his father, however still having blue eyes. Most can say, he is quite a handsome man for his age. Kevin has a daring appearance, as Kevin Yronwood is both a very great swordsman and an Outstanding Strategic Warfare Commander. Kevin learned the art of war and battle by studying wars that House Yronwood was in, reading primary sources from battles from all over the Seven Kingdoms, and even during History. Kevin is nearly above the average height of every man, standing at 6 foot 4. Both his swordsmanship and strategic/leading abilities give him an advantage in the field. Personality Kevin Yronwood is quite an affectionate person, showing respect to anyone higher rank or lower rank too him. He's quite a guy with a sense of humor, always making jokes. Kevin is a very passionate guy, though many can say he is hard working. He is determined, and fears no one, regardless of who they are. He shows much honor and faith and believes mercy is the right thing anywhere. Kevin is also very Generous and Respectful, Loyal to anyone senior or outranking him. After the unfortunate death of his father, Gyles Yronwood, Kevin Yronwood plans too follow into the footsteps of his father. He foresight's a very bright future for both him and his House, as he currently enjoys ruling Yronwood, and hopes too improve overall as a human being, and gain experience as an Lord. History Kevin "Steel" Yronwood has a relatively standard and ordinary background. Born to Gyles Yronwood, he was born in the more wealthier family, in Yronwood, too House Yronwood. As he grew up, he had a passion for sword fighting, as it was simply natural. He grew, and as he grew, began to be getting better habits, develop during his Teenage and Adolescent years. smarter as he presumed his education fully, and served as the Heir to his father, Gyles Yronwood, who was Lord of House Yronwood. Gyles Yronwood was one of House Yronwood’s best lords, and Kevin Yronwood was ALWAYS being taught by Gyles Yronwood each aspect of life, being a lord, etc. Kevin Yronwood’s biggest inspiration was his father, as he was the one always supporting him, and he knew if he was to ever be successful, it was to take advice from his wise and educated father. Kevin Yronwood had developed many talents such as; Sword-Fighting, Lancing, Hand-Hand combat, Comedian, Decision-Making, Critical-Thinking, Training, Negotiating-SKills, Leadership, Strategic-Planning, Future-Thinking, Awareness, Self-Discipline, Empathy, Athleticism, Positiveness, Learner Public Speaking, etc. Soon as Kevin Yronwood was 27 years old, currently still serving as the heir to Gyles Yronwood who was his father and current Lord, he, unfortunately, died from an illness. Kevin Yronwood was soon given the title of Lord, where his adventure and journey shall begin. Being fairly new and dragged into the midst of the war, it will be relatively hard for Kevin Yronwood, considering the fact he was just made Lord of House Yronwood. Kevin Yronwood is both saddened by the passing of his father, former Lord of House Yronwood, Gyles Yronwood. Though Kevin knows he shall and MUST continue the tradition, and legacy of both his father and House Yronwood. He may be nervous, though he has courage and determination, as anything he now does onward, is in honor of his father. Due to the recent events happening between Dorne and the Iron Throne, Kevin Yronwood has been dragged into a daring situation at the wrong time. He has decided to keep House Yronwood at a neutral standpoint and will wait to see how things play out against Dorne and the Iron Throne. Kevin Yronwood knows for a fact that the future of House Yronwood, and possibly the future of Dorne lies in his hands. Every decision he makes is a risk, though he knows he has prepared for this moment all his life, and it was his time to shine. Miscellaneous Likes Fighting, Violence, Jokes, Food, Women, Fishing, Lancing, Hunting, Reading Books, Adventures, Traveling, etc. Dislikes Backstabbers, Complainers, Dishonesty, Crude and Rude, Sarcasm, Drama, etc. Weaknesses Perfectionism, Difficulty asking questions, Self-critical, Take on too much responsibility, Too focused/Lack of focus, etc. (WIP) Category:RP Characters